The Luigi and Woodstock Thanksgiving Special
by 123therealwoodstock
Summary: Luigi and woodstock get ready for thanksgiving.
1. PART 1

The Luigi and Woodstock Thanksgiving Special

MSM presents a 123therealwoodstock film

Woodstock went to the supermarket to buy a turkey.

Woodstock: Hmm. There are so many turkeys here. I can not even decide which one to buy.

Store clerk: Can I help you?

Woodstock:Yes, I would like to buy a turkey and I want to get one big enough to satisfy about 12 people.

Store clerk: That turkey will cost you $50.00.

Woodstock: WHAAAAT?! That is a huge ripoff!

"Ohh this is BAAD" "I only have 50 dollars with me! I'm going to have to buy other stuff too." thought Woodstock.

Meanwhile Mario and Snoopy were at Mario's house cooking up side dishes for the thanksgiving feast.

Mario: Ohh, I can not stand this any longer! How long will it take for this macaroni to cook?

Snoopy:15 more minutes.

Mario:Fifteen more minutes? You have got to be kidding me! We havent even started on the stuffing yet! Thanksgiving is tomorrow and its already 6:00. Were DOOMED!

Snoopy: There's nothing I can do about it.

Back at the store…

Woodstock grabbed his cellphone and called Luigi's number.

-Beep beep boop beep- Luigi: Hello? Woodstock: It's me, Woodstock!

Luigi: You should be getting your turkey right now. Whats your progress?

Woodstock: Ummmmm. Well, I havent exactly got a turkey yet.

Luigi: You… WHAT?

Woodstock: Yep. I kind of ran out of money.

Luigi: Alright, Woodstock I'llcome to the store and give you some money.

Will they get the turkey? Will they finish cooking?

Find out in part 2!


	2. PART 2

The Luigi and Woodstock Thanksgiving Special part 2

Luigi drove to the supermarket with his motorcycle. Just when Luigi entered the building he saw Woodstock in the meat isle.

Luigi: Okay Woodstock, here I am! I've got plenty of money with me.

Woodstock: Okey-dokey Luigi! I've got the turkey! Now, all I need to get is the pumpkin pie. Well, I guess Mario and Snoopy are done with the mac and cheese and other stuff by now, so we are all set!

Luigi: Well, I think you should call them, just in case. You never know with Mario.

Woodstock: I guess you should know, 'cause you're his brother.

Woodstock grabbed his cellphone and called Mario's number.

-Beep beep- Mario: Hello, Woodstock I know it's you because of my caller id. (Whispering- Man, that's a great feature.)

Mario: I've got something to tell you.

Woodstock: But first, I have to ask you a question! How are you doing woith the macaroni and cheese? You're almost done, right?!

Mario: Oh yeah, about that macaroni and cheese. This is actually what I have to tell you.

Woodstock: Well, what is it?

Mario: We burnt the mac and cheese and the stuffing is'nt even in the oven yet.! Even though we do have more macaroni, It will take a while to cook. (Mario crying)

Woodstock: WELL, YOU BETTER GET STARTED!

Mario: I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it. I'm soo tired, I'm going to have to take a nap.

Woodstock: Me and Luigi will be able to do it, right buddy!

Luigi: Well, im not sure-

Woodstock: Sure we'll be able to do it!

Mario: Okay, bye, then.

Woodstock: Bye.

-boop- Woodstock hung up the phone.

Luigi: We should be getting that pumpkin pie! It's getting late.

Luigi and Woodstock went to the frozen foods isle and got the pie.

"Okay we have got all of it!" said Luigi. Luigi and Woodstock drove home.

Meanwhile Snoopy put the new macaroni in the oven. "Phew!" sighed Snoopy, when he heard a knock on the door. Woodstock slammed open the door. "Hey!, easy with the door!" yelled Mario.

Luigi: Okay, were home! And hey!, the macaroni and cheese is done! It smells great.

Woodstock: Let's get that stuffing in the oven!

More in part 3!


	3. PART 3

Woodstock put the stuufing in the oven.

Woodstock: Well, that's over with.

Luigi:Oh Yeah!

Just then Luigi's cell phone rang.

(Beeping Super Mario Bros music)

Luigi: Oh no! Another phone call! I've been getting these all day! I hope its not Sonic. Luigi answered the phone.

Luigi: Hello? Hello? Is there anyone there? HELLLLLOOO? -boop- Luigi hung up the phone.

Luigi: Must be a prank call. I get these things all the time.

Woodstock: You can't be too sure. What if their phone's broken?

Luigi: Oh Woodstock, stop being silly. That is highly unlikely.

Woodstock: Trust me. Check your caller id.

Luigi: Well Woodstock you're right for once. It was Peppermint Patty.

Woodstock: See, I told ya so.

Luigi: I'll call her back. -beep beep- Hello?

Peppermint Patty: Hi Green Hat.

Woodstock: Is that what she calls you?

Luigi: Yep. She didn't even let me talk long enough to tell her my real name.

Peppermint Patty: Well uh… well I was think'n that maybe I could come to your house for Thanksgiving dinner. I'm sure it will be better than Chuck's. All he had was toast and jelly beans and pretzels. You will have some good stuff like Turkey and cranberry sauce, won't ya Green Hat?

Luigi: Oh yeah. I'll have all of that and mor-

Peppermint Patty: I thought so green hat.

Luigi: Well…..we weren't really planning to have guests but-

Peppermint Patty: I'm sure you will have room. I'll be there at 4:30 sharp. Ok Green Hat?

Luigi: Okay.

-boop- Luigi hung up the phone.

Luigi: Okey-dokey, we got that all settled. What do we have left?

Woodstock: Well, the stuffing's done so all we have to do is put the the turkey in the oven.

Woodstock put it in the oven.

Luigi: -Yawn- I think I'll take a nap when the turkeys cooking. You keep an eye on it, Okay?

Woodstock: You watch me! I'll be the best turkey-keep-an-eye-oner around!

Luigi laughed.

Luigi: Woodstock I'm going to take a nap now. Wake me up when the turkey's done.

Woodstock:Okay!

Luigi: Oh yeah this is gonna be great. I really need some sleep.

After the turkey is done….

Woodstock: Okay, it's done! Everything's done to be exact! Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and all we have to do is bake the pie!

Luigi:Okay good, lets get some sleep.

Woodstock crawled into the bed and fell fast asleep.

What happens when they wake up? Find out in part 4!


	4. PART 4

Luigi jumped out of bed and tried to wake Woodstock up.

Luigi: It's Thanksgiving day! What are you waiting for? We've got stuff to do! Get up! Get up!

Woodstock: Ohhh I'm tired, just one more minute please! Maybe next year.

Luigi: No, come on! Today is Thanksgiving day!

Woodstock: Wait a minute… Whaaaaaat?

Woodstock jumped out of bed crazily.

Woodstock: What was I thinking? Today is Thanksgiving day!

We got to get the pie in the oven! Hurray! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Luigi: Woodstock; relax. It's only 7:30.

Woodstock: Okay, right. Relax. -sigh-

Luigi: We don't have to put the pie in the oven until 10:00.

But, we do have other things to do. We have to put up decorations, we have to get the big table set up, and cook the cranberry sauce.

Woodstock: I know someone who can help us with that.

Luigi: Who?

Woodstock: Mario and Snoopy. They are great at putting up decorations. Snoopy always decorates his dog house for Thanksgiving.

Luigi: I'll go call Mario up. -beep beep-

Hello? Mario? This is your brother, Luigi.

Mario: Hey, Luigi you-a got some-a decorations to put up?

Luigi: Yep.

Mario: Me and Snoopy should be there in ten minutes.

Luigi: Okay, bye.

Ten minutes later…

Mario: Okay were here.

Mario: Snoopy, you go put those decorations up over there.

Luigi: Well, I'll go make the cranberry sauce.

At 10:00.…

Woodstock: Okay the Pie is in the oven.

Luigi: Okay, now we can relax. Ahhh This is nice.

Woodstock: Nah, I'm going to go play some loud music.

Luigi: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I can't get any rest with all this loud music blasting in here.

Woodstock: WHAT, I CANT HEAR YOU, YOU WANT ME TO TURN IT UP LOUDER?

Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOO JUST TURN THAT THING OFF!

Woodstock: Okay.

Woodstock turned the music up louder.

Luigi:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,ONE MORE SECOND AND I'M GOING TO PULL THE PLUG ON THAT!

Luigi pulled the cord out of the socket.

Luigi: Ahhhhhhhhhhh no more music. Don't do that.

Woodstock: I would have turned it off if I could hear you.

Luigi: Uh forget it.

Luigi: Let me just take a nap.

At 4:30.…..

DING DONG!

Woodstock: Somebody is at the door.

Woodstock answered it.

Peppermint Patty: Okay I'm here.

Woodstock: Lets get this party started! Oh, I HAVE SOME GREAT LOUD MUSIC JUST FOR THIS.

Luigi: Nooooooo, don't!

Woodstock: Oh, come on, I was just kidding.

Luigi: -sigh-

Woodstock: I'll carve the turkey!

Luigi: This is the best thanksgiving ever.

THE END


End file.
